Luv of a Family
by ryrissa1993
Summary: hey, this is my 1st Foster Fanfic. I am taking the Callie/Liam situation and twisting it. See how Callie reacts, the family as Callie and Jude are now adopted by Lena and Stef. Read and Review. I hope you like it. Not good at summaries so give it a whirl. xx
1. Chapter 1

**The Fosters: Luv of a Family**

**Chapter One: "Runner"**

_**Authors Note: **_**Hey, everyone this is my first "Fosters" fanfic. I really love the show and when I saw the episode where Liam came back into Callie's life I got an idea to write this fic of how it would have played out if he had gotten to Callie a little bit more. How the family would have handled the situation if Callie and Jude had already been adopted by Stef and Lena. I hope you like it. You all know by now that I love hearing your thoughts, suggestions, etc. so comments are welcome and appreciated. **

_**Disclaimer: **_**I sadly do not own "Fosters" or its amazing characters. They are owned by Jennifer Lopez and the rest of the gang behind the scenes. Jennifer Lopez is however doing an amazing job and I am/forever will be jealous! ;) Enjoy**

**All my Love,**

**Hope **

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOX

It was a lukewarm summer-like day one that had started out as any other in the Foster household. Stef and Lena were in the kitchen making breakfast for their five children as they dragged themselves out of bed. "Marianna!" they had heard being shouted from upstairs. "Here we go again, Love" Stef whispered to Lena with a wink. "Yeah, but just think, babe, if they weren't like this then something would be wrong." "Very true, hon, but some days it is just done too early for my liking." she replied the truthful yet somewhat sarcastic comment to her wife. "Fosters! Lets go, we don't want your breakfast getting cold or you being late for school!" Stef yelled upstairs which was followed by the sound of thudding like a herd of elephants as their children made their way downstairs. "Good Morning, my lovelies, how nice of you to join us!" Stef said enthusiastically. "Yeah, mhmm, morning." were the grumbled responses form the five children. "Hey, umm, Mama?" "Yes, Callie, what it is, Sweetie?" "I was wondering, if you'd be okay with me taking advantage of this day and going for a run after school?" "Sure, I don't' see a problem with that just be sure to get your homework done. I also would like you to eat and drink something as well as shoot me a text before leaving the house, please." "Not a problem and thanks, mama." "You are welcome, honey. Where are you thinking of running?" "I was just going to run around the park. Maybe even sit by the river for a while." "That sounds nice. Be home by five fifteen the latest." "Will do. I hope you have a good day at work," "Thanks, babe, have a good day at school. I love you." "I love you, too. Bye, Jude, see you later, buddy." "Bye, Cal."

Callie's day was going fine. She received an A on her English paper and a B+ on her history paper. History had always been a very difficult subject for Callie so she was proud of herself and not to mention thrilled about going home and showing her moms. 'Moms' it had a nice ring to it. She was now in her fifth period class which was Math; it bored her. It usually didn't, but today it had as she stared aimlessly out the window seeing the sunshine imagining running in her shorts and tank top, sticky with sweat, and feeling the nice cool breeze hit her face. It makes her body sunders as she ran from the blast. Callie had always LOVED to run, the feel of her heartbeat making her feel alive, refreshed after she was finished, her mind a little hazy. It was a distraction from whatever problems were pulled to the surface in whatever foster home she had been in at the time. Callie had considered trying out for track multiple times and always decided against it due to fear of being someone's new sports object. When Callie thinks about that all that goes to her mind is not fun it is of people telling you what to eat, where, how in shape you have to be in order to be the best. It is just a turn off to her at that point. She will respectfully decline the offer.

It was finally the end of the day. The best part was that her last class was given a free period in which she took the liberty to do her homework in. once Brandon dropped her off at home Callie changed into her running clothes then managed to have an apple, banana, a protein shake as well as drink what felt like her fifteenth water bottle that day. She quickly texted her moms before heading out. "Hey, going out for my run. No worries, left had free last period so did all homework. I left it on my desk for you two to look over. I ate, no worries about that either. I had an apple, banana and a bottle of water. I got my phone, mini backpack with water and some granola bars. Love you talk to you later. Xx-Callie" "Love you, too, be careful, babe. See you later. Xx- Stef" "Love ya, too, be safe, Sweetie. Xx-Lena"

Callie set out on her run; she was planning on running four miles. She missed the way it felt to run. The way the music pumped into her ears and urged her to run faster to the beat. It released her stress and cleared her mind. She felt like she was on a cloud, gliding through the sky. It felt great to clear her mind when it had become a mess… as she had two in a half miles in she needed to stop for a minute. The June's heat was gaining on her. Callie still had her headphones in her ears, blaring her music as she took a cool refreshing drink of water. She did not hear the approach of someone coming up behind her. All Callie felt was a pull around her neck and a cloth being placed over her nose and mouth. The last thing that entered Callie's mind was the thought of her love for her family, the ones who took her in and managed to love her enough despite her scars and past experiences to adopt her and her brother Jude. The thought that she might never see them again as her world turned in black nothingness.

~**That's the end of chapter one people. I hope you liked it comments are welcome. I hope to hear from you all soon. Again, I sadly do not own "The Fosters" or its wonderfully, talented characters. I am just borrowing them for some dramatic entertainment that we can never get enough of. I will hopefully be working on chapter two soon. If you have an suggestions, ideas shoot em my way. Xoxo Hope ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fosters Fanfic**

**Luv of a Family**

**Chapter Two:**

"**Finding Callie" **

_**Authors Note: **_**Hey, all my fellow Foster Lovers out there! I am terribly sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story. I was having problems forming the flow of the story for the continuation and also have no time to do so… therefore, I have made some. Without further a do, here's chapter two!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I sadly do not own the show, "The Fosters" or its lovely and amazing talented characters that were created and are portrayed by the most amazing group of people ever! **

**I hope you enjoy chapter two, please read and review. Thank you all for taking the time to read this. Happy Reading!**

**Love Always, **

**Hope **

**FOSTERS3FOSTERS3FOSTERS3FORSTERS3FOSTERS3**

When the young teen awoke her head heavy, chest tight, fear quickly set in as she frantically looked around as best she could given her groggy state to determine her surroundings. It seemed as thought she was in a basement, laying out on a cement floor, cold and hard. Her body shook with an involuntary shiver due to the coldness. Callie looked around the room some more. Her eyes going wide as she locked them onto a red chair in the left far corner of the room. She recognized that chair, she _knew this chair, she knew this basement…. _more fear struck the girl's features as she put the pieces together, realizing who had captured her. It was Liam, the same boy who had taken her innocence way too young. Callie was able to calm her shaking body and racing heart long enough to remember that she still had her cell phone tucked safely into her pocket. Callie frantically dialed the all too familiar number she was grateful she logged into her memory all those months ago.

Stef picked up the phone on the first ring, her heart jumped into her throat as she saw Callie's name pop up onto the screen. "Callie, baby… you were supposed to be home an hour ago…. This isn't like you. Are you Okay, Sweets?" "Mama…" "Sweets, where are you? I'll come get you; just please tell me you're okay, Love." "Liam…. It's Liam mommy…. Please mommy… I'm scared…." "I know, baby girl. Mommy's coming for you. I just need you to hang in there for me, okay?" "Okay, hurry mommy…." "I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you, babes." "I love you, too, mommy." Stef hung up the phone, her heart now pounding in her chest worse than before. She called her captain quickly as she was rushing out the door. Liam had had a restraining order put against him and now he had violated it which meant that he would go to jail automatically. So help him if he laid a hand on her baby, Stef thought as she frantically drove to the residence of the Olmstead's.

Stef pulled up to the Olmstead's getting out of the car and dashing up to the house with Mike and her captain at her heels. The house was dark and oddly quiet as the cops barreled in; no noise could be heard at first, but then there was a piercing scream that Stef could automatically recognize as Callie's. Stef followed the sound of her baby girl's cry with her gun drawn and ready to fire the necessary bullets. She got down the stairs into the basement and was shocked by the scene that met her. The scene that was unfolding right in front of her eyes had Stef's mouth agape and her heart rate increasing with adrenaline. Her little girl laid on the floor naked and beaten, her body mutilated. Stef's heart broke. Mike and her captain went to chase down Liam, leaving Stef alone with her daughter. She felt her anger rise as she looked at her daughter's battered body. Her anger quickly disappearing and filled with love and concern for her baby as a small whimper of pain escaped her lips.

Callie shuddered as she felt a hand touch her cheek. "Callie, baby, it's okay…" "Mommy…." Callie fearfully whispered. "Yeah, Sweets, I've got you. I'm not going anywhere." Stef held Callie's hand all the way to the hospital. Her mind racing, wondering how to help her daughter through this difficult time. Callie looked like a small innocent child, much younger than she was and more fragile than ever. It killed Stef to find her baby like that seeing her in pain but more so baffled at herself for being a cop and breaking the promise of protecting her own. It was logical to Stef having the realization deep down that she knew she could have never prevented this; the only one who was at fault is the boy who thought he had the right to hurt her daughter. She may not be able to take away her daughter's pain, but she swore that herself and Lena will be there for her to tell her everything will be alright, hold her and never let go. Stef leaned down and whispered into her daughter's ear: "You're safe now, Callie. I swear Mama and I are going to do everything in our power to make you feel safe. I love you my brave, sweet girl."

~**That's the end of chapter two my friends! I hope you enjoyed reading it as I have writing it. I am very eager to see your reviews so please leave a comment. Thanks again for taking the time to read this, all my love, Hope **


End file.
